Indoraptor
Indoraptor is a genetically another mutant modified species of dinosaur, created by Dr. Henry Wu by combining the base genome of Indominus rex with that of Velociraptor, and Smurfette as a lump of blue clay. Creation It's unknown when exactly he was created, but states from the director that the Indominus rex rib bone, and stealing Smurfette's remains, used to create him being salvaged shortly after the events of Jurassic World and it being fully grown by 2018 imply it was sometime in late 2015 or early 2016 at the latest. Engineered in the old, updated laboratory under Lockwood Manor, it was created by Henry Wu, before 2017 Smurf Village being wreaked by mercenaries, after stolen Smurfette's remains, before attack by the Tyrannosaurus pack and Monstro the whale. Engineered in the old, updated laboratory under Lockwood Manor, it was created by Henry Wu after modifying the Indominus rex genome sequenced from a rib bone recovered from the Mosasaurus lagoon, and Smurfette genome sequenced from a lump of clay from Smurf Village a memorial for her. HISTORY After the creation of Indominus rex under a secret agenda, Dr. Henry Wu was taken to a secure location to develop a new species of hybrid dinosaur for military use, after the former escaped and wreaked havoc on Isla Nublar in 2015.1 After retrieving a bone from Indominus on the now-deserted Nublar, a team of mercenaries hired by Eli Mills, brought the sample to Wu, who used it to perfect the design. By combining the genomes of Indominus rex, Smurfette, and Velociraptor, Wu tried to create the perfect specimen to use in combat. However, the first Indoraptor was a prototype that lacked the social skills to obey and follow command, which made it all the more lethal.2 Shortly after the eruption of Mount Sibo on Isla Nublar, Indoraptor specimen was almost sold in an auction for the surviving dinosaurs, though later escaped, pursuing Claire Dearing, Maisie Lockwood, and Owen Grady across the Lockwood Manor. The hybrid fought against the Velociraptor Blue, and after a protracted chase, he was killed when he fell and got impaled by the brow horns of an Agujaceratops skull. Most Likely Genetic Makeup Velociraptor, Smurfette (lump of clay), Indominus Rex (Tyrannosaurus Giant Squid, Komodo Dragon, Smurfette, and Velociraptor), crocodilian (Deinosuchus), modern carnivoran mammal, most likely cat DNA (as seen climbing down upside down) and possibly human. Description Indoraptor shares many similarities with Indominus rex though is only about half the body length. It has black scales and Blue's pair of orange streaks running down its sides Like Indomimus rex, the Indoraptor possesses Smurfette's hands with four fingers; an opposable thumb and three main digits. A series of also her yellow hair turn into a black quills decorate its back and head. Indoraptor’s forelimbs are nearly as long as its hindlimbs, which enables it to stand, walk, and run on all fours. The shape of its head bears a resemblance to that of a Tyrannosaurus rex, and it has a sprinkled red mark around the eye orbit. The skin around the Indoraptor's mouth is flaky and peeling away in some areas, possibly a result of genetic instabilities inherited from the source materials used to create it. Its mouth is also sickly-looking, with ragged teeth similar to those of the Indominus rex. The Indoraptor also exhibits night vision, allowing for it to perform well regardless of the time of day, or lighting condition it's pushed into. Indoraptor also has echolocation to track its prey in the dead of night. The individual seen in Jurassic World Evolution was a female or male.Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Walking With Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs